What He Wants For Christmas
by romanticidiot
Summary: Slash. SiriusRemus. One Shot. Season fic, obviously. Sirius doesn't know what to get Remus for Christmas, but there's only one thing Remus really wants.


**DISCLAIMER:** You know, you can get in trouble for claiming things you didn't write are your own. Imagine!

**WARNING:** Yes, I admit, it's a cute title. It may have misled you. Unfortunately, it's still slash.

**What He Wants For Christmas**

**By**

**LizzY **

It is a little known fact that Sirius Black was a terrible present buyer. He was a very generous person really, but there was just something about buying things in secret for people that he couldn't manage. The moment anybody said they wanted something, they had it the next day, but when it came to thinking of things for them, he was stumped.

Most people knew this and readily told him what they wanted, to save them all much trouble and frustration. Everybody except Remus Lupin, of course. Because Remus seemed to think it was an important skill for Sirius to have, knowing what to buy people.

But that was just because he was so smug about always being able to choose the right gift for people, which was just amazing, really, because he always had to buy to a meagre budget. Yet every year there was something sitting on the end of his friend's beds that even they didn't know they wanted until they got it.

So because Sirius was such a terrible present buyer, he asked people. And everybody told him otherwise they were incessantly tyrannised by an untiring master who never ceased until he had succeeded in his goal. Some people even made up presents that they didn't really want, just so that he would leave them alone. Some thought to think of really expensive things that they didn't think he'd be able to produce, but he did. Some thought to think of really stupid things they could buy for themselves e.g "Oh, Sirius, fine! A new piece of parchment will do; now go away!" But Sirius always knew. He knew which presents were really present requests and which were Sirius-go-away presents.

So then he just redoubled his efforts because now the person needed punishing for thinking they could get away with tricking him.

This particular Christmas, Remus bore with all the insane behaviour, the incessant requests and the constant demands to know what he wanted. He bore it all with such a placid, unruffled look that people began to think he had charmed himself to go deaf every time Sirius mentioned Christmas.

Conversations ensued like this:

"Remus, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Nothing, Sirius. I have everything I want."

"But what do you really want?"

"My two front teeth."

"But you have those. I want to get you something really good."

"You know whatever you get me will be good."

"But I want you to like it because it's good not because I gave it to you."

And here somebody intervened or Remus conveniently went deaf again.

So as you would expect, Christmas rolled around and Sirius didn't have a present for Remus. He walked around and around Hogsmeade when he was buying his presents for everybody else, looking for things for Remus, but there was nothing. Nothing that was perfect. He knew he could get him a book; but that was the fallback. That was saying that he didn't know Remus at all and the only thing he could think of to get him was a book, which was the biggest stereotype he had ever seen.

Besides, he wouldn't know which book to choose.

So when everybody was opening their presents on Christmas morning, Sirius was dejectedly opening his own because this year, he didn't have a present for the person who most deserved a present. Sirius only found pleasure in receiving if he had given equally of himself. He looked across at Remus carefully peeling the wrapping paper of his small pile of gifts and wanted to cry.

This feeling of wanting to cry lasted all day. He couldn't find the Christmas spirit in anything. He couldn't find joy in the sumptuous array of Christmas food laid out in the Great Hall, and all he wanted to do was go back to bed and wait until the day was over and nothing mattered anymore. He wanted it to be tomorrow, when he could look into Remus' eyes and not feel like a failure of a friend.

--

He was sitting in the middle of his bed looking down at a length of tinsel he had somehow collected and methodically pulling each little shiny strand off the string. He heard the door open and tried to hide before the intruder saw him. But Remus knew he was there and had probably known what he was doing from the moment Sirius had left the gathering downstairs that he was going to wallow in his misery.

Remus came forward through the door and sat down next to Sirius on the bed. The little mess of shiny gold desecrated tinsel slid towards him and he began to brush it into a little pile and then to carefully pull each strand in half. Sirius watched him out of the corner of his eye and continued to strip the string of tinsel.

"Did you like your present?" Remus asked finally, breaking the terribly awkward silence.

"Yes." Sirius said, "It was brilliant."

"I'm glad." Remus said, smiling and Sirius could hear the true pleasure in his voice and felt even worse.

"I'm sorry I couldn't think of anything for you." He said guiltily.

"Don't worry about it, Padfoot." Remus said.

"It's your fault anyway." Sirius continued.

"My fault?" Remus asked, a faint hint of amusement in his tone.

"Yeah." Sirius said decidedly. "If you had told me what you wanted, then I wouldn't feel so wretched!"

"Sirius," Remus said softly and Sirius turned to look at him. "Can you really not guess what I truly want from you for Christmas?"

"No, I really can't." Sirius snapped and crossed his arms.

"A kiss." Remus told him simply.

Sirius stared.

"You want me to kiss you for Christmas?"

"Yes." Remus said. "Christmas isn't about how much money you spend, or how pretty the present, or how useful it is. It's about giving someone something to make them feel good. I can't think of anything else that would make me feel any better than if you kissed me."

"But why a kiss?" Sirius asked.

"Because every year I've wanted you to give me a kiss for Christmas and as this might be the last year I see you, I didn't want to want anymore. Kiss me, Sirius, and then you won't need to feel miserable anymore."

"But-."

"Just one, Sirus." Remus said, still patient. "You don't have to do it ever again, I just want one kiss from you. You would really be giving me the best Christmas present you could."

There was a silence.

"Alright, Moony." Sirius said and awkwardly leant forward and pressed his lips to his friend's. Then they didn't want to leave. The way Remus' tongue slipped hesitantly into his mouth and just barely made its presence known before it disappeared again and Sirius had to go and find it … the way quite without knowing it Sirius was lying on top of Remus and Remus's hands were just slipping into his hair when the kiss ended.

They looked at each other for a moment before Sirius whispered "Merry Christmas, Remus" and Remus smiled up at him.

"Thank you," Remus said and slid out from under him. "Merry Christmas." He said as he reached the door and stepped through it, leaving Sirius behind with tingling lips, the smell of Remus and half a string of tinsel.

Finite.

Author's Note 

Ah, made it after all. And in the same day, too. Merry Christmas every one. I'm hoping for something similar myself, so wish me luck :D

Feliz navidad!

LizzY :D


End file.
